Mistake
by Jumeirah
Summary: It all started off with a mistake, but it would would lead to so much more... first ever fanfiction pls bear with me...


**Mistake **

_I donot own Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, Uther or any other characters named that appear in the TV Series Merlin; as otherwise Merlin and Arthur would be together. But I do own Arthrix and Aileen as I created them; they are from my original story but this is a remake of it and hopefully will be better._

_I know that men cannot have children; but this is my story and its happen, so deal with it as I have had a complaint before, if you don't want to read it then don't read this fan fiction but at the end of the day it is fiction and up to the mind of the Author of the story._

_Jumeirah_

**Merlin's POV**

He could not do it. He could not take the life away that grew inside of him, it was not that infants fault of how it had been created. So his "mother" had decided to run. How the Great Dragon would laugh if he could see what was happening to this young warlock.

So with that Merlin crept into the darken night, he had covered himself in a long black robe to concealed himself, and the bump that concealed the life that he had been hiding for the past 4 months. This combined with his midnight hair made him totally invisible, well he might as well be...

It was fate that had created this infant; he with the baby's father had consumed too much wine at the feast. Well most people can imagine what the warlock had blocked out, the details of the couples joining.

So it was Merlin's decision to hide this event away from the world, but people were already suspecting something was wrong. It had been only yesterday that Gwen had noticed the uncomfortable tightness around his stomach with his same amount of clothing; so how soon would it be before Arthur saw it, and what would his reaction be?

He would not let that happen, so that is why he must leave his love, his life and his destiny behind because of their mistake...

**General POV**

If you were to look in Ealdor you would find what people would describe as an ordinary village; you could see children running and playing with each other and the families either raising infants or working in the fields. What was not normal however was Merlin; he sat outside is hut which he shared with his mother and the twins which he had borne; he had called them Aileen and Arthrix; he had done this so that they would have some symbolism with their absent father, but that did not make the separation any easier for the both of them...

**Arthur's POV**

Arthur awoke from his dream to hopefully see the face of his dear beloved. His Merlin. Arthur was distraught as Merlin only though that the night that they had shared together meant nothing, but to Arthur it was everything. So today was the day that he had been waiting for the last year and a half, he was going to explain his feeling towards his manservant. As he exited his room to walk down the hallway t Gaius's and Merlin's room little did he know; that the bed had not been slept in: with the supper still waiting for it to be consumed, this all faced Arthur when he opened the door.

He fell to the ground in a heap of shaking, quaking crying mass. Gaius ran in room, and tried and failed to calm the prince's hysterical display of affection. Arthur flung himself at Merlin's bed trying to see if this image of the abandoned room was a cruel joke, sadly it was not.

Guards soon stormed the room and tried to dray their comrade away, only to have Arthur lunge, and try to reek damage to these people; he only seemed to settle when he grabbled holed of Merlin's thin worm pillow, and tried to inhaled the long gone scent of its owner. Only could the broken man be forcefully removed from that cold room.

Soon the prince's father the notorious King Uther was told of his son's un-princely actions: the king then demanded that his son would be brought before him. When that happen the king was horrified to his only son (and heir) with puffy red eyes and it looked like all Arthur's internal strength had left him. It was only then Uther realised the feelings his son felt for the manservant, and internally he accepted them. Arthur explained to his father what had happened and the king for once didn't seem mortified, Uther actually demanded that Arthur had to find the servant and bring him back to the safety of the castle, before enemy sources used Merlin against them.

Arthur saddled his horse Whisper and barely waiting for the knights rode off down the path leading away from his home into the dark forest, where many fierce magical beasts lay.

**Uthur's POV**

King Uthur had been sitting on his throne for a while thinking long and hard over what had just occurred, his son was _GAY! _That in the king's eyes was unacceptable. This would ruin Arthur's credibility with the neighboring kingdoms; and there was no way that his _servant _could provide and heir, and even if he could it would be a _bastard child _and could never be a prince or princess of Camelot.

But the old king knew how much his son loved the clumsy man servent and he knew how much his dead wife would have loved to see her son so happy; it was at this he decided that he would allow the children and their mother back into the town, if that is what Arthur and Merlin desired; as he did not want to lose his beloved son...

**Morganna's POV**

Morganna though had a different out look on this; she wanted them all gone as she would then be in line for the throne and did not want any basterds coming in her way of glory.

She decided that it would only be fit if they were dead; and so she started to plan Merlins downfall...

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Gaius**

"Why had the boy left" this was the only clear thought going through his head, although he had come up with these four conclusions:

Merlin missed home_...( could happen but then he would not have left without telling anybody)_

Merlin was magically sick and trying to hide it from himself and Arthur... _( highly likely)_

Merlin had been kidnapped... _( with Merlin's track record could be highly likely to have happened)_

Merlin had run off to marry a girl... _( this was highly unlikely as he knew that Merlin was gay)_

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin why did you leave my boy. WHY?" He had long since the killing of his kind stopped using magic; but he sent a message of love and sorrow to hopefully bring Merlin home to where he belonged...

**Arthur**

As dusk was falling Arthur made camp in a small clearing in the forest, about 1 mile away from Ealdor, he had refused to eat yet again his supper. He just didn't have the appetite, or think that he could stomach anything at the moment. He was emotionally and physically tired. He had spent the whole part of the day searching for his beloved which had been fruitless. All he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around Merlin, to just hold in his arms would complete his broken heart. As he lay there he imagined Merlin standing there with his ruthless smirk smeared across his face, this warmed the knight's heart. As he lay down on the solid earth he began to run through some of his pleasant memories...

The first day he saw his raven haired beauty, who had actually put Arthur in his place for tormenting the young servant. He cringed at that thought

Merlin when he opened the curtains in the early morning as the light shone through an eliminated his elfin like features.

Then he remembered the chilling times when he had almost lost Merlin, especially when Merlin had drunk the poison to save the prince's life. But none of the pain he felt from these distant memories; combined with his injuries that he had obtained as a knight, would match the pain he was feeling in his heart knowing that Merlin had left him.

Then it struck him what if Merlin had been kidnapped, or worse forced to leave. This all churned away in the prince's mind as he drifted off into a pain filled slumber...


End file.
